The begining of buffy and faith
by Buffythevampslayer311
Summary: How buffy and Faith meet and what happens when their true feelings for each other come out


She sat at her desk in the very back of the classroom. She was tapping her pen as she started to fall asleep.

"Buffy can you tell the class who was the emperor of Japan during world war one?" her teacher asked as Buffy lifted her head off her desk to pretend like she was paying attention.

"Ummmm… no." She said as she put her head back down. The teacher called on Faith who had her hand up.

"The answer is Hirohito." Buffy sighed as she fell back asleep but before she could the bell rang and everyone got up.

"Buffy come on we are going to be late to lunch!" willow said as she and Xander came towards her urging her to get up. "Mehhhh I'm up I'm up." Buffy repeated as she picked up her books and followed behind willow as she and Xander walked out of the classroom.

"I'm starving." Xander said as the gang walked into the cafeteria.

"Xander, you're always hungry." Buffy said as she followed behind him who was in the lunch line. They got their food and went to find a table.

"Giles wants to meet in the library after lunch."

"Why," Xander asked

"Will!"

"What?"

Xander asked you why Giles wants to see us after lunch.

"I'm not sure." Willow said.

"How come you get food but never end up eating it?" Buffy asked.

But before Buffy could asked willow got up to throw her food away. Buffy also got up and started following willow.

"Where you guys going?"

"To meet Giles." Willow said

"But… but I'm not done eating yet."

"Well hurry up and meet us when you're done."

"Okay I'm almost done." Xander said as he stuffed his mouth with spaghetti. At this point his whole face was covered with the red sauce as he tried to hurry so they wouldn't leave him. Buffy and Willow started walking out of the cafeteria when Xander yelled at them.

"Wait! I'm done!" Xander said as he got up and ran across the cafeteria to throw his food away and ran to catch up with buffy and willow. The three walked up to the stairs to the library where Giles was waiting for them. Giles was a rather smart man that the gang looked up to. Because of his knowledge on many subjects that most people were too familiar with.

"Hey! My man Giles!"

"Hello Xander, buffy and willow."

"Why did you need to see us?" buffy asked as she walked up the stairs to where Giles was standing behind a desk that had around ten books on it. As buffy approached the table she looked down at the rather old and dusty books. Willow and Xander followed behind her.

"What are these books for?" buffy said as she picked one up and read the cover.

"Demons from the underground." Buffy read on the cover, as she wiped the dust off the cover.

"Uh, buffy, you and Faith will be on watch tonight."

"But but Giles…"

"Look I know you don't like Faith that much but since her watcher has moved away I need to help her with training as well." Buffy put the book down with a disgusted look on her face.

"Fineeeeeeeee." Buffy said pretending that she didn't want to but she really like being around Faith.

"Ah come on Faith isn't that bad. Besides she has one great body. Xander said laughing as he nudged buffy who just nudged him back

"Shut up." Buffy said as she laughed at his comment. Buffy agreed with him though, Faith did have a great body. No one knew that buffy liked Faith. She hadn't even told willow, her best friend. She was too afraid of what she would think. No one knew she was gay either.

"Shit I have to go!"

"Buffy where are you going?"

I forgot that it's my turn to pick up Dawn from school."

"Okay! Remember tonight you are on patrol with Faith!" Giles reminded Buffy as she bolted out the door.

Buffy ran down the stairs and out the double doors in the front of the school building and down the side walk. Dawn was in middle school, eighth grade to be precise and Buffy was in high school. The middle school wasn't far from the high school. It was only a couple blocks away.

When she got there a few minutes later Dawn was outside waiting for her.

"Took you long enough!"

"I was with the gang and talking to Giles, sorry." Buffy took Dawn's backpack from her and threw it over her shoulders.

"Thanks" Dawn said as she looked at her older sister with a smile.

"No problem, how was school?"

"It was boring as always." Dawn said as they continued to walk down the street towards their house. Their house was about a couple miles away so they had a long walk just to talk or just to be silent and awkward, which usually happened. About an hour later they reached their house. Their house was a nice little house layered with bright red bricks. And a bright white fence that had a gate in the front that you had to open to get into the yard. Buffy gave Dawn her backpack back and they both went to the house. Buffy behind Dawn.

"Hey, guys, how was school?" their mom asked.

"Meh," they both responded at the same time as they walked in through the door. Dawn walked up the stairs and Buffy walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to look for something to eat as her stomach gurgled. She found some chocolate cake that was left over from Dawn's birthday the day before. Her favorite flavor was chocolate with chocolate icing with oreo crumbles on top. She took the piece of cake out of the fridge and got a fork from the drawer and sat at the table. After she finished the piece of cake she went upstairs to take a short nap.

Hours went by and when she woke up it was dark out. She quickly look to see what time it was. It was eight o'clock.

'Shit I'm suppose to meet Faith to patrol tonight!' she thought to herself. She jumped out of bed still in her clothes from earlier and bolted out her bedroom door and down the stairs she look to see where her mother was so she could sneak out because she didn't know where Buffy was going. She didn't know that Buffy was a slayer and that she slays not only vampires but other creatures in Sunnydale. She quietly sneaks out of the front door and down the steps of the porch and down the street towards the cemetery where she mostly patrols. A few minutes later she reaches the gate to the cemetery. When she walks through the gates she takes caution because there could be vamps anywhere. After walking for a while Buffy sees Faith sitting on a tombstone. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans, a plain black shirt and a dark green hoodie.

"Hey B!" Faith said as she greeted Buffy with a smile.

"Hey, Faith." She replied as she stared at her body's curves. 'She's so beautiful,' she thought to herself. All the sudden a vampire appeared.

"B! Look behind you!" she threw a wooden stake to Buffy. Buffy ran toward the ugly ass vamp jump on a tombstone next to it and jumped off and staked the vamp in midair. Buffy pulled the stake out of it and it turned to dust.

"Nice one B."

"Thanks for the help." Buffy said as she gave Faith the stake back.

"Keep it, I have another one. They talked throughout the whole night. There wasn't much action going on, vamp wise. Buffy kept staring at Faith wishing that she could tell her how she feels about her. Buffy walked towards a stone and sat down, Faith sat next to her. As she sat down Faiths hand landed on top of Buffy's. All Buffy did was smile. Faith quickly moved her hand off of Buffy's.

"Sorry, B." said as her faced turned red. Which Buffy thought was weird. 'Why did her face turn red?' Buffy thought to herself as she replied.

"It's okay." She said as she looked away, knowing that her face also was turning red. Faith then moved towards Buffy and turned to face her. 'What is she doing?' Buffy thought to herself as she just let it happen. Faith then did something Buffy only dreamed about… Faith kissed her. When Faith pulled away buffy had a surprised look on her face.

"I..I..I'm so s…o.." Buffy then kissed her back before faith could finish her sentence. Faith now really turned red. Buffy stopped and look at Faith and smiled.

"B…" "I like you a lot, like A LOT." She said as she grabbed Buffy's hand

"I like you a lot too Faith." Buffy said as she got up and wiped the dirt of her pants.

"Where are you going?"

"Out of here, it's dead tonight."

Faith got up as buffy grabbed her hands to help her up and wiped her jeans to get the dirt off.

"Thanks B." Faith said as they walked towards the gates, holding hands. They both just smiled.


End file.
